the_roblox_codefandomcom-20200214-history
Your Standard Adventure
Your Standard Adventure is a Minecraft fanfiction by GreatOverseer. It is currently his second most reviewed and most-visited fanfiction, with over a thousand hits so far. It is a parody of certain elements of Minecraft fanfiction, although it has become increasingly more played straight as time has gone on. Plot Summary Your Standard Adventure is planned to have three acts. In the past, it was one act and the book ended on a rushed epilogue. But the author has showed interest in continuing it. Book One: Origin of History "I have news from the Overworld. This would of course concern the dark antics of the wizard Marusan. He is attempting works of... evil. ''-The Ender Dragon'' Kaylee finds herself underneath a tree in thick snow. She is freezing with the cold, but Herobrine stops in just in time to save her from freezing to death. Kaylee travels further, before collapsing from cold anyways. Derek, the blacksmith and trader, happens to find her supine, and takes her into his entourage. After a brief introduction, Derek and co. head across the Pickax Ridge, a range of formidable mountains. They lose all but three of their companions to the Ridge, but press on and arrive in Obsidian Falls. There, Kaylee is kidnapped by the Ender Dragon, and begins her tutelage under Master Opus to become a Protector. References The book references several sources through its runtime. One notable reference is in Chapter VII, where a plummeting Cato screams, "FLY YOU FOOLS!" This is referencing The Fellowship of the Ring by JRR Tolkien. Another reference to Tolkien's work is the main villain Marusan. "Marusan" is "Saruman" with the S and M switched around. Also, Caleb's death at the end of Chapter IX is reminiscent of Boromir's death in Fellowship of the Ring. Derek at one point says the word "savvy" in his dialog. This is a reference to the verbal tic of Captain Jack Sparrow from the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. Fight School, the combat school run by Master Opus, is a shout out to Fight Club. The Custodes/Protectors (warriors trained at the Fight School) bear an uncanny resemblance to the Jedi of Star Wars. The Artissimum bear a resemblance to Star Wars' Dark Jedi and Sith. There are also several mythology gags. One appears when Derek is given a room in the underground temple, and his roommate is named O2. The character is actually Overseer 2, one of the protagonists in the Roblox segment of GreatOverseer's fanfiction universe. Characters Kaylee The displaced heroine of this story, Kaylee was a "sheltered fangirl" until she was sucked into Minecraft. Shy and meek, she journeys with Derek and his entourage all the way to Obsidian Falls, where she is kidnapped and booked into Fight School by Herobrine. Derek A tough minecart operator, blacksmith, and trader, Derek is forced to cross the mountains with Kaylee when he picks her up due to his feeling sorry for her. He is temporarily drafted into the Elf Nation Army, but deserts and finds himself on the run in the forests. Herobrine The King of the Nether, Herobrine is the one who helps Kaylee survive her first day and books her into fight school. He briefly masquerades as the burly stranger Double when he accompanies Derek and Kaylee across the mountains. Marusan The villain of the story, Marusan seeks to conquer all the land and rule it under an iron fist. He is in command of millions of mobs, and has a special order of knights called Artissimum that are his heavy guard. Category:Books